Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underdeck mid-cabin entry system for a mono hull boat which preserves and maximizes the largest amount of underdeck cabin space possible, while still providing convenient access to the mid-cabin.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of art related to the design of cabins under the main deck of mid-sized mono hull boats, usable cabin space is typically at a premium, especially given the limited distance from the underside of the main deck to the boat hull. Mono hull type boats can include v-hull and step hull boats, and typically will be in the range of twenty or less feet in beam or width. As a result, the depth of the hull in a mono hull boat is generally limited based upon an acceptable slope of the hull itself. A predominant feature of mono hull boats is also the inclusion of a center console. Specifically, in order to maintain balance and symmetry a large center console is provided as part of the main deck, the center console being the location where the controls, gages and steering of the boat are achieved by an operator on the open deck. Moreover, as such mono hull boats typically have seating areas both in front of and behind the center console, passages are traditionally provided on both sides of the center console so as to achieve a 360 degree walk around possibility, a significant requirement in the fishing environment for which the traditional center console boat was designed. Therefore, in order to maximize the functionality of the mid cabin, the center console has traditionally included an entry hatch, in either a side or the front end opposite the controls, through which stairs descending into the mid cabin are accessed. In this way added head room is provided as the user is descending into the mid cabin and a central area of the mid cabin is given the maximum headroom by the center console. Of course, once in the mid cabin a variety of internal configurations are presented so as to maximize the use of the space including often positioning compact lavatories and other storage areas, with the space beneath the stairs that descend down from the center console providing a further storage location and/or a cramped functional area.
As can be appreciated, the maximum height of the mid-cabin is located at the central area, and therefore the requirement of the access stairs extending into and through a portion of that central area significantly diminishes and detracts from the usable, maximum height area, requiring that the less comfortable side spaces be the primary areas that define the mid cabin. As a result it would be highly beneficial to provide an improved entry system that allows the maximum preservation of the central cabin area as usable space for a variety of functional purposes including the installation of a full or max height lavatory and/or greater ease of movement and maneuvering within the mid-cabin. Further, such a system should still provide entry ease to a user and should allow a generally upright entry into the main central cabin areas.